Hero: I'll Never Forget
by Midnitewishez
Summary: On the day of Jude Harrison and Tom Quincys wedding day, they call it off. Still madly in love they go their seperate ways. Tommy leaves to face his past and its not the last time they see each other. Fate has its own ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero**

_**I'll Never Forget**_

_**Beginning of the End**_

Today was her wedding day. The day she had been dreaming about since four years earlier when she chose Tommy over Jamie. It was the hardest decision she had ever made, but the best one in her life.

So then why was this happening now? They were in love, they are in love.

Tommy slowly moved towards the figure several feet before him. He knew where to find her, he didn't even have to ask when she left. He just knew. But that's how they are, always sensing each others slightest mood change.

That's why when she spoke he wasn't surprised she knew he was there.

"How did you know where to find me?" He voice was soft in contrast to the bitter wind slapping against their faces.

He stood beside her staring out at the water. The waves breaking against the docks fit the mood; just like the ominous gray sky and harsh winds.

Still lost in the waves churning before them he spoke, refusing to look at her. "I always know where you are. I always know how you feel. Just like you always know…" He turned and looked at her finally. "But that's just us, Jude, always a part of one another."

He took in how truly beautiful she was. Her golden hair swept up half way and the rest falling around her face in curls. The veil she had been wearing earlier had long been lost in her flight from the church, but she still wore her dress. He remembered her modeling that dress for him only three weeks ago. She was grinning ear to ear as she twisted and turned. It took weeks for them to finish the thing, with all the embroidery and corset settings. The dress was completely white and had a corset stomacher; loose material covered her chest before slipping over her shoulders. The same material on top made her skirt and train. It moved with her and flowed outwards at the bottoms. Almost as if it was a part of her body. Suddenly he felt a pang at what he was losing.

"We'll always be a part of each other Quincy." Jude said quietly staring right back at him.

She loved how he looked all dressed in a black tux. He lost the tie and wore the buttons undone around his neck, the vest and coat lay open as well. He looked dis-shelved but never had he looked so handsome. She was losing the best part of herself, they both were. And they knew it.

Jude turned away and looked back at the lake. Tommy sighed and did the same.

"Remember the first time we came here together?" Tommy looked over to see a smile playing on her lips before answering.

"Yeah, you almost lost a perfect song to some amazingly bad lyrics."

Jude looked at him smiling, but trying to seem offended.

"Good thing I was there to save the day though," He grinned faintly. "Saved your career before it ever got started."

She laughed lightly and smacked him on the arm playfully. "Keep telling yourself that Quincy."

They shared a smile before looking away again. Silence cloaked over them, uncomfortably they didn't want to break it. Say what needed to be said. Once they did it would be over for good. Even if it was a mutual decision, they were scared of the end of their story. To finally say goodbye.

"What happens now?"

It was Jude that finally spoke, her voice as distant as the look in her eyes. Tommy bowed his head. Trying to take a calming breath before turning towards her. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to face him.

Jude looked to the ground as he twisted her around. The grip on her hands forced her to meet his gaze. When she did he saw the tears looming at the corners of her beautiful eyes. The eyes he had stared into thousands of times but never stopped feeling the sudden rush it gave him. To see such amazingly bright eyes, that laughed at the world shinning with unshed tears; it made his heart break even more.

Tommy reached his hands up to sweep the stray hairs flying around her face back, just as one tear slipped past her eye. She closed them tightly willing herself not to cry. His touch was too much. His gentle, soft touch; enough to make any woman swoon. Knowing he was once hers, but she was losing him now.

He watched her face brokenly. Holding back his own rush of tears, and swallowing a sob he pulled her defeated body to him. Wrapping his arms around her tightly. All he wanted to do was block out all the bad and hold her forever. But he knew he couldn't do that. This was goodbye.

They clung to each other, long moments passing as they stood stock still. Fighting every breath as a sob attached itself to it. Tears ran down pale cheeks from tightly closed lids. Neither had the strength to move away.

After several minutes, Tommy was the first to make a move. He kept her close against his body, wanting to savor these moments for a lifetime of moments without her.

He brushed her hair from her eyes as he kissed her gently in the forehead. When he met her eyes again he spoke.

"There's something I have to tell you."

He saw the worry etch itself into her face, and ran a thumb across the lines. Smiling slightly, he realized he was going to miss that look.

"What is it Tommy?"

Closing his eyes, he leaned his forehead against hers sighing. In a barely audible whisper he spoke again.

"I'm leaving. For good."

Jude pulled away looking into his eyes desperately. "What do you mean? Where are you going?"

When he didn't respond, her voice escalated to a higher pitch. "Tommy?"

Unable to watch her face twist in agony he turned away, but Jude wasn't letting him go that easy. She grabbed his arm forcing him to look at her this time.

"Where are you going?" The last word was said on a sob.

Breaking finally Tommy wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. With his eyes closed tightly he whispered into her ear.

"I can't tell you that."

Jude tried to struggle from his grip, but he held her fast. Her sobs filling her slight frame as he tried to control his own.

"I can't, Jude. I wish I could…" He berried his face into her hair. "But I can't. Please… please, just don't ask."

"Tommy."

It was all she could get through her closed throat. She gripped him just as tightly afraid to let him go.

"I know, baby…" A sob finally escaped his throat as he held her tighter. "Oh God, I know."

"I love you, Tommy." Jude whispered hopelessly. "I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too..." He kissed her neck. "Don't forget that, Jude. Don't ever forget this."

"Never."

That one word meant everything between them as they held each other fearfully. Sobbing into each others body. Knowing that it would end, and when it did they would end too.

A long while later the finally let go.

"Ready to go home?" Tommy asked wiping Jude's tearstained face.

She was so weak from the emotional outcry, she could only nod. He grabbed her hand and led her to his car. On the back window read the words '_Just Married'_ and Jude let one last tear slip down her cheek before slipping into the front seat.

The ride home was silent as they both stared straight a head. Neither noticed the scenery change or the children running by.

Once they pulled into the driveway of their house, the one Tommy surprised Jude with as a wedding present. Tommy unlocked the door, placing his keys on the table inside the door. Jude walked straight for the stairs, Tommy not too far behind. They reached the master suit and she headed through the bathroom and into the closet, stripping out of her dress. She could hear Tommy undressing in the bedroom as she hung the dress on the hanger staring at it.

Sighing Jude, turned away and walked into the bedroom. She watched Tommy slip his shirt on before moving to the dresser and pulling on a pair of sweats. When she finished she turned to see Tommy walking out of the bathroom with a duffel bag.

"So you're leaving today?"

Tommy looked at her and she could see the tears hovering in his eyes, "I have to."

She nodded. It was all she could do. Asking him would result in no answers, so why try? She sat on the large four-poster bed, his duffel bag resting beside her as she watched him move back and forth stuffing things into the bag.

"The house is yours." He said quietly still moving around. "I put it into your name, so you can do what you want with it. Same with the cars. Except the Viper, I'm taking it with me."

He stopped and looked at her waiting for a response. Jude nodded and looked away. He understood and gave a nod before turning towards the bathroom.

Jude looked at the bag beside her, everything finally hitting her. He was leaving. For good, forever… and on their wedding day.

The tears that sprang to her eyes were forced back as she got up and moved to the door and down the stairs. She wondered into the kitchen, not being able to watch him walk out of her life. Numbly she pored herself a glass of water, but put it back on the counter only a few moments later. Not being able to drink anything.

Jude moved into the living room, she could hear him moving around up stairs. She made her way to the fireplace where pictures littered the mantel. Just like the rest of the house. Their whole relationship was cataloged through the house in pictures. There was one picture that stood out from the rest. It was the same picture Tommy kept on his side of the bed and the one he took where ever he went.

Jude grabbed the frame, walking to the couch. Sitting there she stared into the two smiling faces. It was four years ago, when she chose Tommy over Jamie. They were in Thailand, or more importantly, in the hotel. It was early morning and Jude had woken up and thought Tommy looked so cute she took a ton of pictures. Only he woke up to one of them and ended up playfully biting her neck as she went to take a picture of them. The picture in the frame held that moment, her laughing as he smiled and bit her neck. The pure happiness radiating from it was the reason they loved this picture. A time she would do anything to go back to.

Jude set the frame on the coffee table then laid down staring at the picture. After a few moments she slipped into a world they would always be together. Happy ever after.

Minutes later, Tommy came down the stairs with his duffel looking for Jude. He found her curled into a ball with the picture staring at her. He smiled sadly, tears coming into his eyes. He wanted to say goodbye but he didn't have the heart t wake her. She needed sleep.

He set his bag down before grabbing the blanket on a chair and draping it over her. He then reached for the frame and disappeared into the study before placing the frame back where she put it. Sitting beside her, he brushed the hair from her face and leaned down to kiss her forehead, he kissed the tear stains on her cheek; and them kissed her lips while closing his eyes tightly. A tear escaped through his efforts and he pulled back.

Rubbing her cheek gently, he whispered into the still room.

"I love you Jude Harrison. Don't forget about me."

With that he grabbed his bag and headed out the door. No looking back. He knew if he did he wouldn't be able to leave. And he had to leave. His whole world was ripped apart and the biggest part of it he was walking from. Nothing could hurt worse than that.

When Jude awoke the house was eerily quiet and dark. He was gone, and she felt it. Sitting up she glanced at the frame and reached for it. In the moon light she read the words scribbled on the glass.

'_I love you, forever. Never forget.' _


	2. Chapter 2

**Greet the Stranger**

"Jude, are you almost ready yet?"

"Yep, coming."

Scrambling down the stairs Jude balanced a large bag stuffed with every imaginable care product known to man. You can never be too careful with babies. If you don't pack it, you will need it. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she gave the little girl in Sadie's arms a smile before tweaking her nose. The baby giggled in response and both women smiled.

"All ready to go?" Kwest stood in the doorway.

"Ready."

* * *

"Look at all these people!"

Jude side stepped to prevent human crashes as two boys ran by laughing. She watched as they disappeared into the growing crowd.

"Some people just don't know how to take car of their children!" Sadie's gaze mirrored Jude's watching the children running free through the streets. Gay cheerful faces surrounded them as the festivities roared to life. Booths were placed on the sides of the walkways, some were selling home crafts, others were pure promotional reasons, and the rest were games for over eager spirits. Screams of joy came from the carnival rides set up in a large parking lot.

They made their way through the sea of people to the edge of the street. People and camping chairs were lined up as everyone waited patiently for the coming parade.

"Right over there." Kwest pointed toward three lonely chairs.

When they sat down Sadie set the stroller between her and Jude before locking it in place. Excited gurgling came from under the visor. Jude laughed as she moved it back to reveal two sets of bright eyes starring at her.

"What are you doing there munchkin?" Picking the baby up, she nuzzled her little nose.

"Sadie, I saw a lady back there doing some face painting, I want to get something for Zoey. We'll be right back, k?"

"Hurry back the parades going to be starting soon." When Jude turned to leave Sadie called out. "Wait, here take the camera, I want pictures!"

Jude rolled her eyes but took the camera and slipped it into the diaper bag over her shoulder.

"She's crazy isn't she?" Jude whispered into the blonde curls as she bounced Zoey on her hip and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Oh! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Jude gave the lady painting the last finishing touches a bright smile. Taking one last picture of the little girl she put the camera away.

"Thank you so much."

The lady merely smiled sweetly and nodded. Jude picked up the squirmy bundle and gave her cheek another once over. A pretty little bumble bee was painted onto the white skin.

"You're as sweet as honey, aren't-cha my little bumble bee?"

The baby laughed and brushed her hand against Jude's cheek before hiding her face. Giving a little chuckle at her shy behavior Jude turned and headed back the way she came.

She looked around a little lost. There was more people than before, everyone pushing through to see the parade that had just started. She wondered right then left, trying to find something that seemed familiar. It was useless since all she could see was the heads of other people.

_Great. Now Sadie is going to have my head. I've already missed the first float, and that's a big no-no to her. Damn people, why did I agree to come anyways?! Ugh…_

Catching sight of an alley, Jude pushed her way past people. Leaving a wake of 'sorry' and 'excuse me' that people chose to ignore. When she reached the alley entrance she looked around to see if there was anyways through the group gathered stationary on the sidewalk. It was useless. She'd never get through.

She turned into the alley hoping it would lead her to the one by Sadie and Kwest. The further she went the fainter the noise of the festival became. By the time she stopped she came to the conclusion she was lost.

Zoey caught onto her worry and started to struggle against her. Jude soothed her with meanless words as she glanced up and down the alley.

_I was better off in the middle of a thousand people. Atleast there I didn't have the possibility of getting raped and murdered. Dammit, I know better than to wonder through alleys, no matter what time of day. Stupid Jude, real stupid…_

"I thought the agreement was eight o'clock."

Jude turned her head. People. They might be able to help her. She walked silently to the end of the alley and turned right. The alley opened to the Toronto docks. She could hear the water slapping wood and seagulls crying into the wind. She peaked her head around the building to find about 10 people standing in a semi-circle. One guy was facing her, but he was looking at another man that had his back to her. The guy facing her was stocky and had a ugly bright red beard covering his lower face. Grease stains on his skin. He had three men standing behind him that looked about the same. The man with his back to her was tall and stood straight. His hair looked to be a black-brown and the hair around his neck reached over the collar of his knee length jacket. He had 6 guys standing around him, all dressed similar.

"Yeah, well things happen. Did you want it or not."

"You know the answer to that, or else I wouldn't be here looking at your sorry face."

"Uh-uh. Be nice or you're not getting what you want. Do you have the stuff?"

The tall man signaled to one of his men. Another tall man with grayish hair stepped out and tossed a paper bag on the ground.

"Its all right there."

The stocky man went to grab the bag. In the blink of an eye the tall man placed his foot on the bag and aimed a gun at his chest.

"Not so fast."

"Eh now, I just wanted to make sure it was there."

He cocked his gun. "Its there. Now about what I came here for..."

"Eh, right. Well I heard from Paul who heard from Sketch, who actually heard from a mate of his back in the…"

"Out with it."

At that moment Zoey started to fuss. Jude tried to quietly soothe her but it wasn't working. She wanted down, and there was no way Jude was letting her down. She became frustrated by her fruitless efforts and cried out.

"Right, well…What was that?" Hearing the cry, the men swung around to see Jude struggle to keep a hold of Zoey.

"I thought you said we were alone!"

Wide eyed Jude turned and started running as fast as she could.

"Get her! I want her brought back here; she could bring the cops to us! Dammit, get her!"

"You lied! Deals broken, you'll never get what you want!"

The heavy pound of boots followed Jude as she tried to swerve through the alley. Zoey was clutched tightly against her. Every breath giving away her position as she ran faster and faster. Voices mingling with the echo of feet haunted her every movement.

Suddenly she was stopped by something hard and two arms sneaked around her waist. Jude fought against the strain. Launching her free arm at anything it could hit while the other gripped Zoey tighter. Her hand ended up coming in contact with a face, followed by a loud curse.

When she was free, she took off again only to be stopped once more. This time however her actions were predicted. One arm snaked around her hips lifting her off the ground and the other held her free hand. Resigning to defeat Jude stopped struggling. She turned to glare at the person restraining her. Her glare melted away to be replaced by disbelief and shock. Her heart started pounding against her chest and her breath became ragged and short. It became harder and harder for her to suck in the air she needed.

"Tommy…?" She was cut off by the darkness engulfing her.

He felt the shift in her and cursed when her weight became lax. He held her up the best he could before growling out to the men surrounding him.

"Somebody grab the damn baby already."

When nobody rushed to help he snarled.

"_Now!"_

Six sets of hands reached out to grab the shrieking body. When he was free of it, Tommy lifted Jude into his arms. He looked at the face next to his and felt the anger bubbling inside him.

"Dammit!"

* * *

Likey? Review please:) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Turn the Tables**

Jude slowly opened her eyes, blinking to adjust her eyes to the bright light shinning in her face. It took a few moments to realize the light was a reflection off the mirror opposite of her. As her eyes focused she noted the small bunk bed she was laying on and the coarse wool blanket against her bare arms.

She was in a small room, one port hole above her head and a small end table beside her. The door was to the right of her feet against the wall with the dirty mirror that woke her up. The only other furnishing was the small wardrobe on the wall to the right of the door. Not only was the room slightly moving, but the walls were made of metal with pipes zigzagging around them. She may have never been on a ship or boat but Jude knew with out a doubt that's where she was. The only question was, why?

Suddenly images started coming back to her. She remembered an alley, over hearing a group of men talk, running… and finally; Tommy. No, she had to of been mistaken. Tommy was gone; he left over a year ago; on their wedding day. Jude felt her blood begin to boil at the memory. The anger was the only thing that had got her through the months of heartbreak.

She had realized after he left how much she wanted, nay needed to know why he had left. She may have agreed to stop the wedding but he was the insistent one. It was him who first mentioned not going through with it, even though she too was having her doubts. She marked them as cold feet and thought nothing of it, until he spoke. She felt she agreed more for his sake than hers. It was what he wanted. Then he left.

Jude rose into a sitting position knocking her thoughts back on track. The past wouldn't help her now so there was no point in going there. She needed to figure out what was going on and where she was headed.

As she started to rise, she felt something was wrong with the picture. Despite the obvious kidnapping something was missing…

Zoey!

Jude glanced around the dingy room and noticed that there was no place she could be. She bolted for the door to find it locked from the outside. In her worry though, she barely noted it past a road block in her mission. She had to find her, and she'd give anything to do so.

When she realized pulling on the door had no affect, she went to pounding and screaming. Alternating between a closed fist and open hand, she refused to stop. Behaving like a mad woman on a rampage, she screamed louder than ever and hammered the door until her hands went numb. When she finally gave up and she couldn't hear any movement outside the door, she turned away to look at the room in a new desperation.

It was hours later before she heard the thump of boots outside the door. She stood from the bed where she was slumped over; ready to take on what or who ever came through the door.

The jingle of keys was followed by the clicks of locks sliding back. Then the door hand twisted and finally it opened.

Jude felt her breath hitch in her throat at the man that walked in. He was just like the man she remembered. Same tall posture, same slight build; same face. His hair had grown out and was swept back with gel and his face was covered by his 5 o'clock shadow. He wore his leather jacket but had on a black shirt underneath with dark denims. When he raised his eyes to her she stopped breathing all together.

They weren't the same eyes. The Tommy she knew had clear, compassionate eyes. This person's eyes were clouded and bit her like ice. There was a ruthlessness to him that her Tommy never had.

When the door closed again, the loud thud shook Jude from sinking into his eyes. She felt her anger that had disappeared moments before spark back up and flame. She glared at his familiar face ignoring the warning bells in her ears.

"Where is she Tom? I want to know right now."

Jude's voice dripped with venom, and Tommy was reminded of a hissing cat. He didn't move a muscle and if it wasn't for the flicker in his eyes, she would have marked him for being a stone.

"I am guessing you mean the baby?" His voice was soft, a pretense at pleasant with an underlining edge.

Jude's glare became harder. So he wanted to play games did he?

"Yes, I mean the child that was with me. Where is she?"

He didn't respond right away. Instead he looked her over before leaning back casually against the door of the cabin, arms crossed before him.

"She's safe, don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry!" Jude was astonished he could be so calm. Especially when her nerves where wearing so thin, "How do you expect me to be calm when you pop up over a year after the day you took off? Not just any day, but our wedding day. Then you kidnap a little girl, not just any little girl but… Zoey… and me! What the hell is going on Tommy? Why are you back? Why did you leave to begin with?!"

After her rant Jude had to take a calming breath. She closed her eyes a moment to compose herself before she lifted her chin and looked him squarely in the eye.

"I want answers and I want them now."

Tommy stood there listening to her, his expression showing his boredom, but his eyes showed a burning intensity she found hard to stare at. Moments slipped by and he refused to say anything, just watched her.

"Well, are you going to say anything?" She was getting tired of the staring contest.

He continued to stare remaining mute.

"Tommy, dammit, you either speak or let me go! I am not going to stand here all day. I need to go find Sadie, I'm sure she's worried sick by now."

"You won't be leaving the ship, and Sadie will have to deal without you."

"What are you saying?"

He gave her a look before answering. "I'm saying that we are currently headed to America and we're a long ways from Toronto."

"What?!" Jude screamed, "Where are you taking us?! Tommy, I have to go home! Zoey needs to go home! You can't do this!"

"There's no turning back."

His cold disposition was flaring her temper even more and Jude advanced towards him. When she went to launch herself at him, Tommy moved like a panther and easily held her tightly. She continued to squirm as she cursed him up and down.

Tommy had put up with her temper for long enough and the slight rein he had on his was slipping. He shook Jude hard before letting his emotions take over and exploding at her.

"God dammit Jude! Do you think I wanted you here? Hell, I didn't want to see you let alone be stuck with you! Don't you have the good sense not to walk through alleys let alone listen in on conversations that don't involve you?! They wanted to fucking kill you and to save your pretty little backside I risked everything to bring you with me. If you would have stayed in Toronto they would have tracked you down, raped you then murdered you but not before they would have killed that baby you are so intent on protecting, as you watched. Helpless."

Jude fell back as he released her. She watched as he slipped back into his cold mask and was shivering at his explosion. That was definitely not the same Tommy she knew.

He immediately turned on his heel and wretched the door open but before he could close it Jude spoke.

"Tom, I want to see her. I have to know she's alright," he turned to look at her as she swallowed convulsively. "Please…"

Without a response he turned and left.

Jude stared dumbfounded that he had the gull to leave. How dare he! Turn his back and leave, say nothing so easily. That is not the same Tommy; he's cold and unbinding with a rage that was frightening. Is he brutal enough to harm a baby?

She didn't know and that's what scared her the most. He was unpredictable, and Jude wasn't comfortable with being in hands like that. It didn't matter though, because she was stuck there. Whether he or she liked it, they were both stuck. Well, she'd see about that.

She slipped back to the bed, chewing on her anger as the hours slipped past. All she could hear was the sound of engine and waves smashed together. A sound that poked her nerves as every second passed. Slowly she felt her fear of Tommy fade as her worry and resentment took over.

It was a long time before she heard something different, foot steps. But this time they were running past the door. Almost as if they were in a hurry. She sat and stared at the door waiting for it to open, when suddenly it did.

Tommy slipped in and closed it behind him. Once again he leaned back and looked at her.

"What's going on?"

"We have guests coming aboard."

Jude perked up, maybe they could help her. "Really?"

Tommy read her thoughts and caught her before she could think any further. "Don't think about it."

"And what are you going to do?"

He said nothing. She gave a sneaky smile. "Who are these guests anyways?"

Before answering he studied her, trying to gage her mood.

"U.S. Border Patrol."

Her smile grew wider. They looked for anything suspicious coming from Canada; she knew they'd help her.

"If I were you I wouldn't do that."

"What?"

"Continue with that thought."

Jude gave him a lopsided grin, mocking him. "And why not?"

"It won't work."

He had her full attention and she looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"

He ignored the question. "Let me tell you what you're going to do. You are going to go up top with me, greet the patrol and act as a loving wife would. You and I are on our way to meet a flight to see family, which is slightly true. You will smile, be gracious and treat me like a perfect husband and act as if you don't have a care in the world. Do you understand?"

Jude laughed hard. It was too funny, why in heavens name would she do that?

"You've got to be kidding me. Why in hell would I do any of that?"

"Because if you don't I'll kill your precious Zoey."

That stopped her laughter and the smile disappeared in an instant. She stared at him incredulously. He wouldn't. Not her Tommy… No, never. But this wasn't the same Tommy. The truth hit her hard; this man was in no way the Tommy that left. Before her was a stranger.

"You wouldn't."

He gave her a hard look. "Do you want to test me?"

"I want to see her."

He shook his head. "No, not until after we make it through the patrol."

Jude glared at him, hating him with every fiber of her being. "I hate you."

"I know sweetheart, but that's not the point. Do you accept?"

"Fine."

He nodded his head before grabbing her arm. "Then let's get on with the show shall we?"

Tommy dragged her through the door and down a narrow hall. At the end of the hall they climbed the stairs to the cloudy world outside. She was one what looked to be a ship used for shipping. Big crates covered the deck, looming over her with a tall tower in the middle.

He pulled her towards the side of the ship to the railing as the Patrol grew closer. His hand slipped from her arm to her waist, squeezing her enough to let her know who was in charge.

"Smile sweetheart, loving wife remember?" The words tickled her ear where his breath hit like a caress. She could feel her heart speed up a few notches.

Taking a breath to calm her nerves she turned to face him, his lips only inches away. Gathering every ounce of fury she had responded with a glare.

"You had your chance at a loving wife almost three years ago."

There was a flicker in his eyes, a passing emotion that told her she hit something raw. It didn't last long and before she knew it his face was barely an inch away. His breath heating her lips as he responded stiffly.

"I also remember you marrying Jamie not even a month later. But you, Jude will do better to remember that I have your life, and more importantly Zoey's life in my hands. Do not push me." Jude's eyes had grown large with the first thing he said and she barely processed the rest after. He smiled at her moment of dismay, "Now be a good girl and play the part you're so very good at, we have company."

He lightly brushed his lips across hers before straightening and turning towards the group advancing on them. All Jude could do was stare at him in confusion. How did he know about Jamie? He was gone, wasn't he?

"You're name sir?"

"Thomas James Quincy Detios, and my wife Judith Kay Quincy Detios."

Jude looked over at the man and wondered where he came from. She frowned realizing she was too wrapped up in Tommy to notice the group that had surrounded them.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" She could feel the mans eyes study her.

Tommy gripped her waist harshly, reminding her of her role. Covering the wince she smiled at him and the guard before her.

"Oh yes, I'm great. Fantastic. Not a care in the world! After all I have such a _loving husband_." She smiled sweetly at Tommy. "And I'm such a loving wife, right sweet cakes?"

Tommy gave her a warning glare before giving her a tight smile. "That's right peaches, you're just so_ loving_."

Jude's smile grew and she looked at the guard again. "I'm just the most luckiest girl in all of the world! I have such a nice fine piece of meat for a husband," reaching her hand around the back of him she cupped Tommy's butt cheeks and squeezed. "With such a nice _firm_ backside."

Tommy's surprise was immediate, he narrowed his eyes at her before biting out, "That's enough sweet pea, the guards don't want to know that information."

"Oh but honey bunches, there's no need to be shy" Jude looked over at the men surrounding them trying to hold back their laughter.

"No really, my dear wife, lets let the men get on with their business." He gripped her waist again this time Jude could feel the bruise forming. She stayed quite and smiled at the men.

"Yes, right, well we'll get on with it." The leader turned to his men and gave orders. He nodded to Tommy and Jude before following his men.

Jude could feel Tommy's body getting tense, the opposite of his face that wore the pleasant smile. He almost looked happy, until you looked in his eyes. She knew the rage in there he was saving for her. It was worth it. That's for messing with her, she gives like she gets.

Five men came sauntering towards them, all wearing grins.

"Well that was one hell of a show Tommy."

The man that spoke was tall and had graying hair. He looked fit and very attractive for someone his age. He wore a gray suit and seemed almost out of place with the rest of the men with him.

Tommy glared at the man, but he just laughed. Turning to Jude he introduced himself.

"Hi, there I'm Danny." Motioning to the right he nodded at another man who was about Tommy's age, broad shoulders and a adorable smile with dancing eyes. "That's Kevin."

He motioned towards the three men behind him. "That one there is Ray," he pointed to a shorter young man that smiled shyly, Jude figured he was the openhearted one of the bunch. "That one is Billy," Billy gave her a devilish grin that matched his spiky hair. He winked at her which Tommy caught at gave him a glare that whipped the smile off his face. "And lastly you've got Malki," the tall black man with a very large upper body nodded to her. She couldn't help buy feel intimidated by him when he suddenly smile showing a gap in his teeth. Right then she realized he was a sweetheart.

Jude smiled at them "Nice to meet you."

Together they all nodded.

"Have you finished? Is it all set?" Tommy asked Danny.

The man shook his head slightly. "No, we've run into a few problems and the informative disappeared. Once we get back we might be able to find something out."

Tommy looked down in thought slowly nodding to what was said. "Alright, well keep me updated."

"Will do boss."

"Miss Harrison." Danny nodded, the rest following before they turned and walked away.

"Who are they?" Jude asked looking up at Tommy.

He didn't look at her but instead stared out to the water. "My men."

She wanted to ask more questions but the look on his face told her he didn't want to answer anymore questions. They stood there silently for what felt like forever until finally the guards okayed the ship and slipped off board. When they were a long distance out, Tommy let go of Jude's waist and turned around.

He made a signal to someone and in seconds another figure Jude didn't recognize started walking towards them. When she realized what was happening she took off at a run towards the person.

"Zoey!"

Smiling widely she felt the worry drain from her and intense relieve flood her system. She snatched the child from the arms of the stranger and held the baby close to her heart. Tears of joy slipped down her eyes as she held the youngster a small distance away and ran her hands over the little arms and legs. Making sure she was in one piece. Satisfied, she held Zoey tight again, breathing in her baby scent.

Tommy slowly made his way across the deck, watching the two curiously.

"Whose is she?"

Jude opened her eyes and looked at him. He could read the traces of fear lighting her eyes and noticed how she held Zoey closer.

"What-what do you mean?"

"You know what I'm asking. How old is she?"

Running her hand over the baby's soft blonde hair, she pressed a kiss on her head.

"She's… one and a half." When she noticed Tommy studying the baby she spoke quickly. "It's not yours…"

He raised his eyebrow at her. Hurriedly she amended his thoughts.

"She's not mine either."

His gaze was making her more and more nervous. "She's… uh… Sadie's."

She could feel his eyes burning her and she looked away.

"The father?"

Jude glanced around. "Who else but Kwest?"

"Right."

"She's a little… big for a year isn't she?"

He raised that damn eyebrow again and it made Jude fluster even more. She nervously glanced at him.

"She's just big for her age."

"Uh-huh," He studied her flushed face for a moment.

Oh shit, he's going to see right through me. I know it. C'mon Jude, get a back bone, don't let him get to you! Stand up to him!

Jude raised her chin and looked Tommy square in the eye. "I know what you're thinking Tom, and she has nothing to do with you."

He didn't respond. Just looked at her before signaling to someone again. Before Jude knew what was happening Zoey was taken from her and whisked away. When she made to go after the person, she found her arm in a steel grip again.

"What are you doing with her?" She asked looking up at Tommy.

"She's being taken care off."

Jude went to follow again but was yanked back again. Frustrated she looked at him again. "You said I could have her! I did your stupid act, now give me that baby!"

"Now, now I told you that I would let you see her. I did that."

"What?!" Jude screamed. "Dammit Tommy give Zoey to me right now! Do you understand me?!"

"Calm down Jude." Tommy spoke softly, his voice laced with a warning.

"No! No, Tommy I will not calm down! Not until you give her to me!" Jude screamed in frustration.

Tommy turned Jude around, taking her arms in a ruthless grip before speaking quietly to her.

"I said calm down Jude. Remember I am in control of what happens to her, so if you want to see her again in good health, you _will_ listen to me. Do you understand?"

The cold look in his eyes stopped her. She could feel his power over her in the dominating grip as her arms throbbed. Swallowing she nodded her head at him.

"Good."

Backing away he released one arm but kept a hold of the other. Still fuming he turned and started back towards the stairs, dragging her in his wake. Jude tried to hold back the moan of pain, but before she stumbled down the stairs one escaped. She expected him to release his hold or loosen it, but he didn't do either. If anything his hold tightened as he led her through the halls.

She fought back tears while silently cursing the day she ever met Thomas James Quincy Detios.

* * *

You're reviews make me happy, thank you for them. Its what kept me going!!! I hope you like it R&R.. Good or bad!


End file.
